The tales of Minato and Kushina
by Kurosaki girl 0890
Summary: This is a collection of moments that Minato and Kushina share. We all know what Kushina thought of Minato when they first met but what did he think of her? I thought it'd be cool to put a collection together of all the moments that happen between the two. This will be some of their first moments, like first date, first fight, first kiss, etc. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So I'm here again with a new story. I fully realize that I haven't finished a story on here yet but I've had good intentions to do so. This idea came to me when I was waiting for my class to start. I was watching music videos on my new tablet *squeal* and a minato x kushina one played. It was so cute I couldn't help but wonder what their thoughts could have been that first time they met. We know some of Kushina's, if you've been following the manga or anime, but what about Minato's? It was because of that I thought about putting this story together. I was thinking it would be a story about their first moments or what not. So this chapter is when they first saw each other. I really hope there are people out there that like this story and review. I'll be more up to updating quicker when more people review. Since this is a story about their moments, random or not I'd like to extent the floor for you, the reader/reviewer to leave feedback or an idea that you would like to see incorporated. Enough of me talking now, onto the story! Oh, just real quick, I don't have a beta so please excuse any mistakes.

Oh! By the way I don't own Naruto! I just own this single idea, although I did use some text from the manga, that I do not own.

**Chapter 1- Bright Sunlight**

The day started out like any other day for Minato Namikaze. The rooster that his neighbor had crowed at the crack of dawn, which resulted in him falling out of bed and hitting his head. Not only was that bad but when he had began his search for something to eat he was greeted by a white haired man that was snacking on his favorite cereal. Blinking rapidly to try to make the said person disappear Minato fell into a chair at his small kitchen table.

"Doesn't someone look a little worse for wear." The man stated through a mouthful of food.

Minato respectfully pointed to a napkin, hinting at the fact that the man had a milk stain on the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry, I was out late last night practicing."

The white haired man raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Is there a test today in class? Practicing is good but you need to relax and behave like a kid once in a while."

Blue eyes narrowed slightly as they focused on the worn out tabletop. "But...I want to be strong. That way I won't have to lose the people I love. In order to do that I have to train Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya set down the small bowl as he looked at this young Academy student that had caught his eye one day when he had been visiting. The young boy would not meet his gaze as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. This boy had gone through a lot in just the short few years of his life. Lost both parents by the age of five, they had been murdered by cloud ninjas on their way to report to the ruler of the land of fire. They hadn't been ninjas but they were very important political people that had been targeted by the village hidden in the clouds.

"Minato..." The sound of his voice seemed to snap the boy out of his thoughts and he gave Jiraiya a smile.

"I still have lunch with some of the kids at school. And if everything goes good I'll graduate the academy next time there is a graduation test. But enough about me, how did your mission go?" Minato asked excitedly as he scratch his head and tried to smooth his unruly hair down.

Jiraiya's laughter boomed through the room, "Ah it was great! There was this really pretty lady I wanted to get with and it was clear she digged me so I made some moves and then she..."

Minato zoned out once Jiraiya started going on and on about the girl he had met during his mission. One would be surprised to know that even though he didn't pay close attention most of the time to his Sensei, he still followed along and would be able to answer any questions he may get asked.

Jiraiya was very animated and used his hands and arms to add to his expressions. Minato would smile and nod when it was appropriate to do so. He stood up and got himself a banana and a glass of milk, all while still listening to the older man. Jiraiya finished up his story and fell silent. Minato looked at Jiraiya when he had fallen silent. That only happened when Jiraiya was deep in thought. Which wasn't often.

Raising an eyebrow Minato spoke, "Sensei? Is everything all right?"

Jiraiya laced his fingers together as he leaned his elbows on the table, "There is going to be a few people coming here from the land of eddies. They are our allies so I just wanted you to get ready for having new shinobi in the village."

"I think its great that they are coming...but why? Did something happen to them?"

"They are just sending some of they're shinobi here, nothing to worry about. Wow, look at the time! Better hurry off to school little one." Jiraiya exclaimed as he ruffled Minato's hair affectionately.

Minato laughed and tried to duck out of his reach. It didn't work however as Jiraiya had a long arm span. "Hahaha, Sensei will you be able to train with me a little after?"

Jiraiya's smile faded, "Sorry kid but I have to report in to old man third. Maybe another time; for now go to class and then spend some quality time with your friends."

Minato ran his hand through his blonde hair. Spending time with friends wasn't something he was entirely good at. He tended to get along better with his kunai's and shriken.

"Its fine don't worry about it. Have a good day and try not to go peeking in the girls bath."

Jiraiya laughed as he placed his used bowl in the sink, "We'll see how the day goes. My day wouldn't be complete without seeing a pretty lady or two."

He walked with Minato to the front door and placed his hand on Minato's head, "Have a good day all right?"

Minato smiled up at his Sensei, "You have a good day as well."

The older man looked fondly at the boy in front of him. '_This boy has unnatural talent, I'll have to talk to the Hokage about putting him through the graduation exam ahead of schedule. I think it'd be good to get him doing some real training. Plus it'd help get his mind off his parents.'_

"See ya around." Jiraiya said in farewell as he opened the door and exited. Minato stared at the closed door for a few minutes before slowly walking back into his small bedroom. Pulling his dresser drawer open he pulled out a white zip up hoody that had a blue stripe going down both of the arms. He also pulled out his ninja pants and set to work getting dressed for the lonely day that was ahead.

Once he had finished that task he cleaned up his kitchen before walking out the front door and locking the door. Minato placed his key in his pocket as he calmy strolled down the street towards the academy. He was greeted by two other boys as the academy came into view.

"Minato! How are you?" Bradly, a black haired kid with glasses asked.

Minato smiled politely, "I'm doing great how are you?"

He chattered as they filed into the classroom; the teacher entered a few minutes after and called the class to attention. Minato took his seat and instantly fell silent despite a girl talking to him. She repeated her question and he gave her a sincere smile, "We can talk during break okay?"

The petite girl with brown curly hair blushed, "O-okay." She stuttered as she scurried to her own seat. He turned his crystal blue eyes to the front of the room where the teacher was talking to someone just outside the door. His curiosity was peaked as he wondered who and what, the teacher could be talking to.

Minato could have sworn he was blinded as the girl entered the classroom. He had to blink in order see straight, it was as if he had just looked into the brightest sunlight he had ever seen. The red head girl stood beside the teacher and switched her weight from her right leg to her left.

"Class we have a new student joining us. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The girl bit the inside of her cheek as a few students giggled softly. Opening her mouth she took a deep breath, "My name is Kushina Uzumaki."

The teacher nodded his head, "Today we are going to talk about what everyone wants to be when they grow up. Why don't you start us out?"

Minato's ears perked up as he listened intently for her answer. '_She seems interesting...but in a good way. What will her answer be?'_

All the student's attention were on her as they eager wanted to hear what the outsider had to say.

Kushina's eyes revolved around the room as she analyzed the others. Fisting her hands she closed her eyes as she bolted her answer, "I'm going to be the first female Hokage!"

The class, including the teacher, was stunned into silence by her rather loud outburst. Minato blinked a few times as he watched a small blush form on her cheeks. Getting to his feet he smiled as his eyes closed and his right fist went to his chest, near his heart. "I want to become a great Hokage! Everyone in the whole village will respect me!"

Kushina Uzumaki eyed him as he declared to become the Hokage after she did. '_Huh...he doesn't look like anything special. He looks really girly to me; I doubt he'd be able to become Hokage.'_

The other kids in class then began to stand up one by one as they told everyone what they wanted to become when they grew up. Kushina slowly ascended up the stairs and sat down at a free spot towards the back. Minato had watched her as she had taken her seat. _'I never would have guessed she'd want to do something so...great. I'm going to look forward to having her as a rival for the title of Hokage.' _ The class proceeded and soon it was break time, the girl Minato had told to come back did and soon he was having a polite conversation with her. Behind him at the back of the classroom two boys were talking as Kushina stood there with a sour expression on her face.

"An outsider like you doesn't have a place here. Why don't you take your chubby face and go back to your own village?"

"Yeah!" The second boy agreed with the first. The first boy that had spoken pointed at Kushina's red hair, "You know with your chubby face and red hair you look like a tomato."

The second boy laughed, "That's what we should call her for now on!"

Both boys laughed as the first, who was slightly taller than her and had brown hair, took a chunk of her hair in his hand, "This hair is so ugly and plain no wonder why no one likes you. I bet no one liked you in your own village either."

Something inside of Kushina snapped and her hand shot out and grasped the boys wrist tightly, "I hate tomatos, and I don't like my hair either! But that isn't a reason to touch it!" In a quick motion she had both boys on the ground and was sitting on them hitting their heads, "I'm going to turn you into smashed tomatos!"

Minato having heard the whole exchange looked behind him worriedly. He was about to go help her when he realized she already had taken the matter into her own hands and was punishing them accordingly. A small laugh left his lips as he watched, she must have heard it because she ceased her motions and stared at him.

"What are you staring at?!" She accused as her deep eyes narrowed.

His eyes shot open as fear shot through him from her tone of voice. He quickly looked forward and sweat dropped as he hesitantly looked back at her again. _'She sure can take care of herself; no one will have to worry about her getting hurt. In fact...everyone should worry about those that dare to cross her path.'_

Kushina's eyebrow rose as he looked back at her through the corner of his eye only to quickly look away again. '_What is up with him? He's weird and sooo girly, I bet it'd be easy to take him out.'_

The two boys she had been sitting on began to yell loudly so she had no choice but to relent and let them go. As soon as she was off them they took off and went to their seats, tears in their little eyes. '_Serves them right, soon they'll know not to pick on me unless they want a fight on their hands.'_

Kushina wasn't surprised when the boys didn't tell the teacher what happened. It wasn't 'cool' to be a tattletale apparently. Which was just fine with her since she knew the teacher probably would brush her off if she told him about what happened. She after all was an outsider.

The clock struck three and everyone stood up to leave once the teacher dismissed them. Minato looked through the crowd of students until he saw her vibrant red hair. Kushina was scrambling to get out of the classroom before anyone could say anything to her. He watched as she succeeded and vanished from his sight. Slowly he got to his feet and walked out of the classroom. Instead of going back to his apartment he went to one of the training fields. Pulling out a few kunai he twirled them both effortlessly in one hand. Without hardly looking at his target he easily threw them and they embedded in the bark of two different stumps with two thumps.

Minato ran his hand through his hair as he tried to clear his mind so he could focus on his training. He found that today it was especially hard since a picture of a certain red haired girl beating up on two boys stayed in his mind. A smirk came to his lips as he took a deep breath and focused his eyes on the two stumps that were a good distance in front of him. His leg muscles flexed as he prepared himself to flash to them. With no effort he blinked and the next instant he opened his eyes he was at the stumps pulling his two kunai's out. He still had a long way to go to get better, so far he was one of the fastest in the academy, but it wasn't enough, he wanted to be the fastest ever.

_'This is the first step I need to take in order to reach my dream.'_ Minato stretched his arms as he walked back to the position he had started in. _'I wonder what Kushina's first step will be? I'll have to keep an eye on her, not in a creepy way but...'_ he scratched his nose, _'I don't want her getting hurt. She took care of herself today but what about other days? Besides, she's intriguing. Who would have thought today would have turned into such an interesting day? I can't wait to see what else Kushina can do to make things even more interesting.'_

With a smile on his face Minato turned his attention back onto his training. Life would never be the same for him now that Kushina Uzumaki had been introduced to his life.


	2. Chapter 2-Misunderstanding

Author Note: Thank you everyone for all your reviews! I'm glad the majority of you liked what you read and would like for me to continue. And to that person who left the review with one word and left it without signing in…I can take criticism but when there is only one word, negative at that, and nothing else I don't find how that's helpful. But thanks for taking the time to read my chapter anyway.

The rest of you guys are so amazing and wonderful! TheCarnivorousPanda, DiariesAreStupid, Cherry Blossom, Flatwaffles29, Jenna, Erin Jory, takedigi, and White Moon Princess I can't thank you guys enough! I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much. Please excuse any grammar mistakes this may have. I realize that once again I'm taking the idea from the episodes but I thought this was so cute. I'm putting my own little spin on things though so it isn't directly quoted or anything, so I hope you like it I am a little nervous you guys might not…but I'm going to put it out there anyway.

* * *

Chapter 2- Misunderstanding

Minato counted his kunai to make sure he had enough. Satisfied that there was plenty he placed them back in his pouch, closing it with a click. Stretching his arms above his head he yawned; the morning had come too quickly. It was partly his own fault since he had stayed out late training the night before but he couldn't help it. He wanted to make sure that he was ready for the graduation test that was going to be this coming Friday.

Getting to his feet he placed his pouch on his back pocket. It was a sunny day, perfect for more training. Soon his sandals were in place and he was out the door.

The training field he frequently resided in was empty as he approached it. The sun glinted in his eyes as he focused them on the tree stumps that were directly in front of him. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and twirled it around his middle finger.

A puff of smoke appeared beside him but he didn't even blink. It was obvious who it was before he even spoke.

"I see you are out and about early. You must be getting a little nervous for the graduation exam that is approaching."

"Not nervous, I just want to be prepared." Minato stated matter of factly as he gripped the kunai firmly. With a flick of his wrist he sent it swirling towards the stump.

Jiraiya blinked and suddenly Minato was gone. Bewildered he looked behind him to see if his student had managed to trick him.

"I'm over here."

Jiraiya lazily looked over at the stumps; sure enough Minato was there, leaning against it twirling his kunai. "Wow, your speed has improved a great deal since the last time I was here to see you train."

Minato humbly shrugged his shoulders, "You've been gone for a long time Sensei."

"Yes I have, so it's been a few weeks since you met that new girl, how is she doing?"

"She manages to get herself into trouble but she knows how to get herself right back out of it."

Jiraiya laughed heartily, "Ho! That's something I have got to see. Maybe I'll have to stick around…"

Minato shook his head as he walked back towards his Sensei, "Please don't do anything pervy."

"Pervy? Me? Are you kidding? I'm anything but pervy."

A small smile played on Minato's lips as he listened to his Sensei spout on and on about how what he did was research and there was nothing wrong with it. '_He's one crazy guy, but he's pretty cool at the same time.' _

A bird chirped above them, causing them to both look up at the sky. "Damn, I gotta go. I—"

Minato motioned for Jiraiya to go, "Don't worry about me; I'll see you when you get back."

With a departing nod Jiraiya vanished. Turning back towards the stumps Minato prepared himself to throw the kunai again. '_I have to be faster than what I can throw. Last time I almost didn't make it, I can't be even a slight bit off otherwise something bad could happen if I fail to catch it in time.' _

Just when he was about to let it go a cry filled his ears. Spinning on his heels he faced northeast, '_What was that?' _ The cry came again and this time he wasted no time to spring up into the trees and to take off as fast as he could. The leaves whizzed past him as the sound of the girl increased in volume the closer he got. With one more jump he was able to recognize the voice.

"Take that!"

Coming to a halt he peered around the trunk of the tree and looked down at the ground. A glint shined from one of the boys that was on the ground. Upon closer inspection he could see that the boy was wearing a leaf headband. '_So he's a Genin. It isn't right for him to be acting this way. He should be showing his little brother the right way to handle things. He represents the village and he's doing a very poor job of it.' _ Minato thought sourly as he watched the boy get up from the ground.

It was apparent that Kushina had been able to land a few good punches to him, seeing that made Minato fill with pride. No one could mess with her and get away with it scotch free. His eyes widened as he predicted what was going to happen before it did. Instinctively he wanted to stop the attack from happening but he also knew Kushina was more than qualified to handle this guy.

It hurt him to watch as the boy grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet. '_There they go again, why is it always her hair that gets so much abuse? I don't see why everyone thinks it's so ugly, it's the opposite of ugly. Maybe I should go help her now…' _

Just when he was about to jump down he felt the change in Kushina's chakra. Instantly he stopped and watched as she began to pull herself forward. He could see the hair breaking with each step she took and see the pain that came on her face as she continued to press forward.

'_Those tears…I don't want to see her cry, a pretty girl like her shouldn't ever have to cry.' _ Minato thought as his hand clenched in anger. He didn't realize that he was upset until the bark on the tree began to crack from his own chakra. Gazing at his hand in puzzlement he missed the last part of the fight.

Peering down at Kushina he realized that she had spoken to him.

"So you wouldn't even help me because I'm what?! An outsider?! Well…I'm getting sick of all this, you know!"

"But I…"

Shaking her head she shouted at him again, not letting him finish his sentence before running off. Minato watched as she left, "…knew you could win."

He sighed as he jumped to the ground and looked down the path she had just run. '_That was smooth. I don't know if I can ever get her to realize that I'm not out to get her…I'm not like the others. I just…' _

Minato turned in the opposite direction of the way she had gone and began to walk back towards the village. He was glad he didn't run into the two boys that had hurt Kushina on his way back, because if he had he knew he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from giving them a good punch or two of his own.

The village people were out and about, all eagerly trying to get their errands done. With his hands in his pockets he passed Yamanaka flower shop. Veering back he poked his head in the shop.

"Can I help you?" A friendly woman asked from behind the counter.

"I uh…" the last thing he wanted was to be in a flower shop, but here he was, walking in.

She smiled brightly at him in understanding, "Is there someone you would like to buy a flower for?"

'_Is there?' _ it was then that his face lit up, "Yes please, but I don't know what flower to give…"

"Well," the lady moved from behind the counter and came to stand in front of him, "what would you like to convey to this person?"

"Convey?"

"Yes, flowers can be used to say many things. They have a language of their own." Mrs. Yamanaka explained patiently.

"Their own language?" Minato looked around the shop that was filled with all kinds of flowers. How ever was he going to find the right one? '_Shopping for this kind of stuff is too hard, I'm not sure I can do this…' _he thought anxiously.

Mrs. Yamanaka laughed as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll help you. How about we start from one side of the store and make our way around until you find the one you would like."

Minato rapidly nodded his head, anything was better than him trying to figure this out on his own.

With another laugh walked to one side of the store and began to explain to him what each flower represented. There were roses and they had a ton of different meanings since there were several different colors they came in. Right away Minato knew those weren't the flowers he wanted. It had to be something else...something special.

"Hmm…well if roses and lilies aren't the ones you want then how about a sunflower?"

"What does a sunflower say?"

Mrs. Yamanaka grinned as she picked one up, "The sunflower is used to represent adoration. This person you are trying to buy for…are they someone you admire?"

Minato's eyes were glued to the sunflower as he nodded his head automatically. Now that he was looking at the flower up close he knew that was the one. When Mrs. Yamanaka laughed it broke him out of his trance like stare.

"Well then I believe you have your flower."

"Yes," he bowed, "thank you very much."

Moving over to the cash register she retrieved a small vase and filled it with water, "I'm assuming you will need one of these as well."

She had the sunflower ready for him to go by the time he pulled out his wallet and handed over the amount that was needed.

"Thank you." Minato said with appreciation as she handed him the flower.

"You are very welcome. Please come again the next time you need another flower for this young lady."

His cheeks heated up and he stuttered, "I-I-I…"

Waving her hand she motioned for him to hurry along, "I'll be here when that time comes and I'll help you then as well."

'_What does she mean by that? Ladies are nice but weird at the same time. I don't understand them.' _ With a wave in farewell he quickly left the shop. It wasn't like he was embarrassed to be seen with a flower but he knew the rumors would start to fly if someone was to see him with one. So as soon as he neared a corner he took and quickly flashed off, making sure not to harm the sunflower as he ran.

* * *

The sun began to set as Minato sat in a tree branch, his legs hanging over the side. The sunflower was resting beside him still looking as it did in the shop a few hours earlier. Touching his stomach he swallowed. '_I have a weird feeling inside of my stomach…it feels like butterflies, but why am I having this feeling? I'm so confused.' _

Looking to the left and then to the right he decided that now was a good of time as ever. Gripping the vase gently he slid off the branch and landed smoothly on his feet. Using a quick walk he neared the door and set the vase down beside it. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and he reached up and gave the door a good knock before turning tail and running back to the safety of his branch high in a tree.

It took a few seconds before the door slid open and Kushina looked around. When it was clear that no one was there; an angry look filtered across her face before she glanced down and noticed the gift that lay at her feet.

Minato watched as she bent down and picked it up. Her eyes darted to the left and then to the right before she leaned towards and it took a sniff. Once again she looked around and very timidly he heard her voice, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

He froze and pressed himself harder into the tree. '_Don't let her see me…please don't let her see me.' _

When he didn't hear her voice call out to him again he took a chance and looked back in her direction. She was still standing at the door but this time she was smiling. Minato had never seen her smile so brightly before. As he sat in the tree branch above her and watched her smile he made a decision. He liked her smile…a lot, and he'd do anything in order to see her smile more often.


	3. Chapter 3-Intrigue

Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for reviewing and reading this story! I'm so glad there are many of you out there that enjoy it. It helps to know that I have people that support and love to read what I write. I'm sorry about the delay in this chapter but I was swamped with finals and graduation that I wasn't able to get a free moment to sit down at my lovely pink laptop to write this chapter. But now that school is over with and all I have is work I have some more time on my hands. I wanted to thank Jojoi, Ddd665, White Moon Princess, DiariesAreStupid, lilyflower, and FlatWaffles29 for reviewing! Thanks a bunch you guys! Plus a special thank you to FlatWaffles29 for being so willing to help me out and for giving such great advice. And thanks for coming up with the main concept for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it! P.S. I'm sorry if I forgot to mention anyone in this author's note, please don't be offended and know that I sincerely appreciate your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3- First intrigue then concern

The village was bustling by early morning as patrons walked to the small shops in order to buy the supplies they needed or simply wanted for the day. A small child ran through the crowds of people; laughing loudly as they held up an ANBU mask that they had been able to purchase. The child, with his brown hair falling in his eyes, nearly ran into Minato who was walking slowly with his hands in his pockets. When the boy tumbled into him Minato was quick to reach out and take a hold of the boy's arm as he was falling backwards.

"Woah, easy there."

The little boy's eyes were wide as they looked up at Minato, "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered nervously; obviously afraid that Minato would be angry with him for not looking where he was going.

Minato ruffled the little boy's hair as he handed the mask back to him, "Just be careful okay? You don't want to get hurt."

Relieved that he wasn't in trouble the boy smiled brightly and anxiously nodded his head, "I will, thank you!" Taking the mask from Minato the boy gave him a big wave before darting back through the crowd of people he had just come from.

Putting his hands back in his pockets Minato resumed his stroll. Today everyone had off from the academy since the teachers had a big meeting with the Third Hokage about something important. His teacher hadn't given them any details since it apparently was something that only Shinobi could know about. The class seemed more than thrilled that class was cancelled for the day, Minato on the other hand wasn't. With class being cancelled it meant he had more time to be bored.

Reluctantly he continued to walk through the village streets. If he wasn't able to find something to occupy his time with then he would head back to the training grounds to train some more. At least that was something he could always fall back on.

A pack of teenage girls were gathered in front of the merchant shop as he neared it. They stopped talking as Minato walked towards them. One of the girls had long white hair that was tied back with a red bow that was to the side of her head. Her eyes seemed to gleam as they looked straight at him. Sweat rolled down his brow as a feeling of uneasy washed through him.

'_Oh no…' _he gulped as the girl covered her mouth as she whispered to her friend beside her, '_what are they thinking? Older girls like this can be a little crazy.' _ Minato didn't like the gleam in the other girl's eyes as she nodded her head, clearly agreeing with whatever the other friend purposed.

His body flexed as he became alerted to whatever it is they may try to do. When they began to move in his direction he looked around for a chance to get away from them without seeming obvious. It quickly became obvious that there was no way he could avoid them without being completely rude. The girls began to giggle as they drew closer to him.

"Hey, what's your name?" the white haired called out to him. When they got closer all thought of being polite was shoved from his head as he darted in the opposite direction. He could hear their calls and chants as he continued to jog through the crowded street.

'_I'll never,' _he pivoted his right foot as he neared the corner and because of the angle of his foot he was able to propel himself faster, '_understand why Master Jiraiya enjoys girls when they get crazy and scary like this. I'm nine years old and yet the older ones seem to still chase me like a lost puppy.' _

With his speed he accidentally side swiped someone and the bags they were holding began to fall towards the ground. With quick agility he was able to grab both the bags before they fell.

"I-I'm sorry about that ma'am, I was trying to not hit you." His ears perked up when he heard their voices.

"There he is! Hey stop running, all we wanna do is ask you your name!" The girl yelled exasperated.

Handing the bags back to the lady he smiled apologetically at her, "I need to go, I'm sorry again!" The lady was about to say something but was cut off as he zoomed out of sight again.

"What a fast boy." She mumbled amusedly as she then began to walk again.

Sweat glistened on his temple as Minato rounded another corner. Arms shot out and grabbed him, pulling him inside a shop. He was panting quietly as he listened for the girls to round the corner. He froze as they stopped near the shop entrance and looked around.

"Where did he go? Did you see which way he went from here?"

"No…but he could only have gone one of two ways, I say let's split up."

"All right, signal for the other person if we find him, okay?"

"'Kay!" the two girls then split up. Minato heaved a huge sigh of relief; that had been way too close. After he'd regained his breath he looked around the shop. He had been here before a few days earlier.

"Whew, that was a close one wasn't it?" Mrs. Yamanaka exclaimed as she straightened her apron.

Minato spun around and looked up into this kind lady's face, "T-thank you for saving me." He stammered.

Mrs. Yamanaka pinched his cheek affectionately, "No reason to thank me. I couldn't let you continue to be chased around by those 12 year old girls now could I?"

He winced and tried to pull away from her politely, "That was a little…scary." He admitted sheepishly, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

She released his cheek at last and he rubbed at it with the palm of his hand, "I get the feeling that things types of things will continue to happen to you goldy."

'_Goldy?' _he peered at her curiously, '_no one has ever called me that before.' _

Mrs. Yamanaka went to a self and retrieved a water pale, she then begun to water the flowers she had in the shop. Minato scratched the back of his neck before he began to follow after her, "I'm not sure what I'll do if that kind of thing keeps happening. It's…frightening."

He jumped when Mrs. Yamanaka began to laugh loudly, "Trust me Minato, one day you'll enjoy having them chase you. Yes right now they can be a little scary and strange but soon that'll change."

"Uh-uh, I don't see it ever changing. Girls are scary creatures that snap at you for the littlest thing, and sometimes you don't even do anything! They're too much trouble." Minato puffed as he folded his arms.

Mrs. Yamanaka raised an eyebrow as she set the pale down on the wood floor, "Is that right? That's hard for me to believe," her hand went in his hair once again, "since you were just in here the other day to buy a flower for a girl."

Minato tried to dodge under her arm but when he looked up at her smile he faltered, "She isn't really a girl…not really. You should see her Mrs. Yamanaka, she's really—well she acts like a guy."

"Does that mean you're going to tell me this girl's name?"

With a tilt of his lips Minato easily dove out of her grip, a bright smile on his lips, "Nope! I guess that's something you're going to have to keep wondering about."

Her hands went to her hips as she blew at her bangs that persisted on falling into her blue eyes, "Listen here Minato Namikaze, I will get it out of you if it's the last thing I do. When I put my mind to something I always get it…"

It was at that point that Minato tuned her out. It wasn't that he meant to, it was just his attention suddenly got thrust in a different direction as he saw strands of red his peripheral vision. A lump formed in his throat and he had to swallow several times before the sensation would dissipate. His blue eyes turned and focused on the girl that was standing with her hands behind her back as she looked at one of the items that was on display outside a shop.

The wind picked up gently, causing her hair to flow along with it. His feet led him to the side of the wall near the entry way but he made sure to keep out of direct sight as he kept watching her. Mrs. Yamanaka stopped talking abruptly when she realized Minato's attention was taken away by the small girl across the street. With a knowing smile she moved to the counter, '_So that's the girl that has caught his attention.'_ Bending down to look in the small compartments she pulled a few containers out and searched through them before she finally found a few pieces of candy.

Covering them with her hands she made her way to Minato. Not wanting to disturb him from his watching she gently took a hold of his hand that was closest to her. Turning his hand over she placed the candies in it and closed his fingers around them.

Looking into his eyes that were now looking at her with confusion she patted his closed hand, "These will help keep you from being too hungry while you're out today." With a wink she patted his hand again and went back to the counter.

Minato sweat dropped as he looked at his closed hand and then back at Mrs. Yamanaka, '_What did that mean? I don't think I'll ever be able to understand girls.' _ He concluded as he stuffed the candies in his pocket. His ears perked up when he heard Kushina talk to the shop owner that had just came out to greet her. '_But it will be nice to have this candy; I can eat it while I watch to see how Kushina is outside of class.' _

An image of Jiraiya peeping in the women's bath made him shake his head quickly back and forth, '_N-not like that! I'm not like Master Jiraiya, I just—want to see how she is outside of school, nothing creepy about that.' _

"She's leaving."

Mrs. Yamanaka's voice snapped Minato out of his thoughts and he quickly looked back at Kushina. Sure enough she was walking away with a small purchase in her hands. With a wave over his shoulder he counted to ten before leaving the flower shop to follow Kushina.

Minato calculated the distance he would need to stay behind her so he wouldn't be noticed. It only took him a few seconds to come to the right answer. Hiding behind objects that were big enough to obscure him from view he continued to follow her as she walked through the streets.

It was when she neared the last shop on the street that a small gang of Genin emerged from the BBQ shop.

"There she is! She's the one I was telling you guys about." The boy with brown hair proclaimed as he pointed at Kushina with a small curled finger.

Minato narrowed his eyes as he jumped onto a roof of one of the shops that was just next to the BBQ shop. '_It's him again,' _his hands tightened into a fist, _'didn't he learn his lesson? What did Kushina ever do to him?' _

It was if his thoughts reached Kushina as she came to an abrupt halt. Her gray eyes scanned the group of boys as she counted how many of them there were. Minato could see the gears inside her head turning as she formed a plan. He relaxed his fist slightly; there was no reason for him to worry about her. She was more than capable of dealing with these guys. Even so, he would keep a good eye on her and if they gained up on her he would be there in an instant to help her.

"She's the one that punched you is she?" Another of the boys snarled as they folded their arms and glared at her.

Kushina took a deep breath and stood up a little straighter, showing that she wasn't afraid. The boy that had his arms folded took a bold step towards her, "What gave you the idea that you could mess with one of our friends?"

"He's the one that messed with me first. If he wouldn't have done anything to me then I wouldn't have done anything to him." Came her very easy reply.

His green eyes narrowed drastically as he took another step towards her. Minato watched Kushina's expression closely to see if there were any signs of fear or uncertainty. Fire burned in her eyes as she pushed her hair behind her shoulder. '_I wonder what else she'll do.'_

Before his arm even shot out towards her, Kushina was already in motion. She bent under his arm easily and grabbed onto it; in one fluid motion she had caught her attacker off guard and had flipped him over. The breath left the boy as soon as his back connected with the ground, sending a burst of dust into the air.

The boy hacked several times as he held his middle. Minato smirked and leaned his back against the wall. "Wow…she really is something else."

Kushina clapped her hands together to get the dirt off. "Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere else to be." Pivoting on her heels she began to walk around the group of boys that were now gathered around the green eyed one she had just pounded to the ground.

Sensing her chakra leaving Minato quickly moved from his hiding spot to follow her. As Minato dashed after the red haired girl, a man with long white hair smirked at the sight. '_It appears the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Looks like I have some spying of my own to conduct.' _ In a small puff of smoke he was gone.

The sun began to set as Minato hid in a bush that was just to the left of the training grounds that Kushina was currently working in. He had spent the entire day following her around; he found it comical how she would slurp her soup when she ate. Usually girls didn't do that so it was refreshing to see her do it. His eyes widened as he watched her throw a kunai. It whizzed through the air at high speed and embedded in a training post. She smirked at her handy work before skipping over to it.

Yanking it out of the tree she tossed it in the air and easily caught it in her hand. It was evident that she excelled in weapons. '_I wonder how her ninjutsu is.' _ Minato thought as he watched her put the weapon away in her holster.

Peering over her shoulder she checked to see if anyone was headed in her direction. Minato looked around as well and saw that there was no one in sight. '_What is she going to do now?' _

She took a deep breath before slowly moving her hands. It was obvious that she was making the signs for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. '_Interesting, I haven't had the chance to see her do this one yet.' _

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she exclaimed loudly with her eyes closed tightly. A puff of smoke appeared and then slowly dissipated.

Opening one eyes she looked around, before looking down at the ground. There on the ground was her pathetic Shadow Clone. It was limp and had only the whites for its eyes. Kushina groaned as she bent down and poked its cheek, "Well that was a failure. I don't know how I'm going to pass the test if I can't do this simple jutsu. My parents are going to freak."

The clone popped, leaving nothing behind. Getting to her feet she began to make the hand signs once again. "I'm going to do it this time; I can't let this get me down."

Minato watched as she practiced over and over again the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Sweat was dripping down her temple as she heaved deep breaths. '_Wow…she's really something else.' _He thought as he twirled a leaf in his hand. '_She's getting close to having it down. I'm sure with another day like this one she'll have it. But…' _

Kushina screamed and kicked at the ground. Dirt flew into the air and hit her in the face. She coughed and spit, "This is so stupid! I don't like ninjutsu!"

'_She doesn't have the patience it'll take. I hope she'll be able to pull it off.' _

It was at that moment after her outburst that she looked at the sky. "Shoot, I'm so late!" Her hair swung behind her as she quickly dashed out of the training fields. Minato emerged from his hiding spot after a few minutes. Stretching his arms above his head he felt his back snap a few times.

"I've been in there for hours." He commented.

"Well, well, well, I never imagined you would be the type to hide in the shadows to observe someone."

Minato's stomach sank at the voice that spoke behind him. '_Oh no…how long as he been there?' _

"You have nothing to say? I don't blame you since I've caught you red handed." Jiraiya stated rather proudly as he put his back to a tree.

"I-I am not like that!" Minato sputtered as he turned red faced to his Sensei.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow as he stroked his chin, "Really? With what I was seeing that isn't true. If she had gone to the hot springs I'm almost positive you would have followed her."

If his face could go redder it would have. "N-not true!"

Jiraiya gave a hearty laugh as he watched the young boy fidget uncomfortably. "Just be glad she didn't notice you. I'm sure she would have given you a bloody nose if she had seen you."

Minato looked at the ground, "I wouldn't have let that happen."

Pushing away from the tree Jiraiya reached out to place his hand on Minato's head but the boy moved too quickly, "I don't know about that squirt."

"I wouldn't! You'll see Sensei, one day I'm going to be the strongest and no one, not even you, will be able to sneak up on me." He declared, his blue eyes glistening with determination.

Jiraiya smiled, "I have no doubt of that, now let's get you home. You need to shower, you smell like something the cat dragged in."

Minato sniffed his sleeve and grimaced, "Yeah…I had to hide in a dumpster one time so she wouldn't see me. It was a close call."

"Dumpster huh? Wow you must have run out of options."

"I did!"

The two walked side by side out of the training grounds. Minato continued to talk to Jiraiya as they made their way towards his small apartment. Jiraiya nodded and added his own two cents in all so he could embarrass Minato some more. '_This kid really could be the one…he could be the child of prophecy. I need to watch him more before I make my decision though.' _


End file.
